Rosas e vinho tinto
by By Minerva
Summary: Rosas e vinho tinto: porque somos as escolhas que fazemos. Rosas ou vinho tinto: o que você escolheria ?


Os clarões dos relâmpagos que entravam pelas janelas de madeira iluminavam o rosto de Hermione Granger sentada à mesa de jantar com o queixo apoiado nas mãos e os cotovelos sobre um grosso livro de capa preta intitulado "As Leis da Magia". Diante dela havia um buquê de seis rosas vermelhas e uma garrafa negra de vinho tinto com inscrições douradas no rótulo. Junto ao buquê de rosas estava uma folha amarelada de pergaminho com uma mensagem escrita com letras negras e trêmulas:

_Mione,_

_Sinto sua falta e gostaria muito que agente pudesse se entender. Venha me encontrar no Red Wine__ amanhã à noite para agente conversar._

_Rony._

Junto à garrafa de vinho tinto estava outra folha de pergaminho com uma mensagem de Vitor Krum em belas letras douradas:

_Cara Hermione,_

_Mal posso esperar para encontra-la novamente e desfrutar de sua doce companhia. Por favor, aceite o meu convite para irmos ao Red Wine amanhã à noite. Tenho muito a lhe falar._

_Com amor,_

_Vitor Krum_

Os olhos amendoados de Hermione alternavam entre o buquê de rosas vermelhas e garrafa de vinho tinto, mas o que ela enxergava diante de si não eram aqueles presentes e sim os homens que os enviaram.

**§§§**

**As Rosas**

Ronald Weasley era o homem que Hermione amava desde sua adolescência na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Alto, magro e ruivo Rony, como era mais conhecido, era um jovem bruxo simpático, bem humorado e amante de quadribol. Rony era apaixonado por Hermione, mas portador de um ciúme devastador que às vezes a assustava. Ele se tornava agressivo quando sentia ciúme e os dois tinham brigas ferrenhas. Rony também perdia razão toda vez que Hermione recebia alguma homenagem por seu trabalho no Ministério da Magia ou por seus livros que eram considerados obras de grande valor pela comunidade bruxa. Hermione se entristecia com as atitudes de Rony que ela julgava ser de extremo machismo por ele não suportar que o sucesso profissional da noiva fosse maior.

**§§§**

**O Vinho Tinto**

Magro, de rosto carrancudo, sobrancelhas grossas e negras, um nariz adunco e cara de rabugento, Vítor Krum era o herói das Copas Mundiais de Quadribol, apanhador da seleção nacional da Bulgária e apaixonado por Hermione desde o Baile de Inverno, ocorrido na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts quando ainda eram adolescentes. Os dois tiveram um breve relacionamento e esse romance fez com que Rony trocasse a tietagem pelo ciúme no seu modo de agir com Krum. Apesar de sua faceta rabugenta, seu ar quieto e sério e sua cara de poucos amigos, Krum na verdade tinha um bom coração e era muito romântico e atencioso na presença de Hermione o que a deixa feliz e muito à vontade ao lado dele.

**§§§**

O antigo relógio de pendulo dourado marcava meia noite e Hermione ainda estava sentada à mesa olhando para as rosas e para a garrafa de vinho tinto. Ela não conseguia se decidir entre Rony e Vitor Krum. O primeiro ela amava profundamente e sabia que também era amada por ele, mas o relacionamento era desgastante, pautado por várias brigas e separações ao longo de cinco anos de noivado. O segundo a amava, era carinhoso e sua relação com ele era calma, mas ela não o amava o suficiente para ser mais que uma amiga.

Duas horas da manhã, os clarões já haviam cessado no céu escuro e sem estrelas e do lado de fora caía uma chuva fina e silenciosa. O frio da madrugada inquietava Hermione e ela queria se decidir, tomar logo aquela decisão que mudaria a sua vida para sempre. Vitor Krum ou Rony Weasley? Esse pergunta tomava conta de sua mente e ela sabia que não poderia ficar eternamente naquele dilema. Hermione sempre fora admirada pelos amigos por seu uso constante da razão, mas quando o assunto era Rony, ela perdia todo o raciocínio lógico e agia de uma maneira que posteriormente nem ela mesma compreendia. Estava sempre perdoando os absurdos que Rony dizia e fazia, já havia aberto mão de viagens internacionais com grandes chances de melhoria em sua carreira de escritora apenas para estar perto de Rony que não parecia valorizar tal atitude.

Hermione releu pela sexta vez a mensagem de Rony, apertou o pedaço de pergaminho contra o peito e descansou a cabeça no encosto da cadeira. Lágrimas quentes rolaram de seu rosto no momento em que ela amassava o pergaminho até ele desaparecer em sua mão. Lançou-o em uma cesta de lixo que estava ao lado da mesa e abriu a garrafa de vinho tinto. Hermione secou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos, ergueu a taça de vinho tinto e como se tivesse brindando com uma amiga imaginária, disse:

Um brinde a uma nova vida! Uma vida pacata e feliz ao lado de Vitor Krum!

Bebeu um gole do vinho doce e suave. Pegou um pedaço de pergaminho em branco, uma pena e um tinteiro contendo tinta preta. Bebeu outro gole do vinho e escreveu:

_Meu querido Rony..._

A mão de Hermione parou no ar e por um minuto ela fitou aquele início de frase. Pegou uma varinha e deu dois toques no pergaminho e as palavras desapareceram. Ela recomeçou:

_Prezado Rony..._

Novamente ela teve dúvidas e deu mais dois toques de varinha no pergaminho que voltou a ficar em branco. Segundos depois continuou:

_Caro Ronald,_

_Agradeço o seu convite, mas não estou disposta a mais uma vez..._

Hermione parou novamente. Não queria ser grossa, mas também não queria dar um ar de arrependimento em suas palavras. Precisava deixar claro para Rony que não poderiam mais estar juntos e que ela havia feito sua escolha. Mas, como terminar um relacionamento de cinco anos com o homem amado traçando algumas linhas em pedaço de pergaminho? Pela primeira vez em muitos anos a habilidade na escrita das palavras faltara à brilhante e premiada escritora Hermione Granger.

O antigo relógio insistia em suas badaladas e Hermione contou quatro. E quatro horas da madrugada foi quando Hermione finalmente conseguiu finalizar a mensagem para Rony. Enrolou o pergaminho que daria a sua coruja mensageira no momento em que acordasse para que fosse entregue ao ex-noivo o mais rápido possível. Hermione espreguiçou-se, tomou mais um pouco do vinho e foi para o seu quarto no andar superior da pequena casa onde morava sozinha. Deitou em sua cama e apagou a vela do candelabro que havia sobre o criado-mudo. Em meio à escuridão de seu belo quarto aconchegantemente decorado, ela ainda pensava se havia tomado a decisão correta. Afinal, ainda era tempo de descer as escadas, ir até à mesa, pegar o rolo de pergaminho e apagar tudo que havia escrito naquela mensagem que selava o fim de seu relacionamento com Rony. Hermione teve a impressão de sentir o cheiro do ex-noivo nos lençóis enquanto se cobria com eles. Porém, ela pensou que já era hora de deixar o sentimentalismo de lado e usar a sua brilhante razão tão admirada por seus pais e amigos. Vitor Krum não era o homem que ela amava, mas era o homem que lhe traria paz e segurança no coração e que lhe daria, conforme o prometido por ele várias vezes, todo o amor que merecia. Com a imagem de Krum em sua mente Hermione finalmente fechou os olhos e se entregou a um sono profundo trazido em parte pelo cansaço e em outra parte pela embriaguez do delicioso vinho tinto.

A manhã surgiu nublada e fria na janela do quarto de Hermione que por causa do tempo escuro pensou ainda ser madrugada, mas para sua surpresa o relógio badalou dez horas da manhã. Ela saltou da cama assustada ajeitando os cabelos despenteados. Hermione havia planejado acordar cedo naquela manhã, pois tinha escrever um artigo para sua coluna no jornal "O Profeta Diário" e ainda tinha dois relatórios do Ministério da Magia de duzentas páginas cada um para analisar. Além disso, tinha que enviar a mensagem a Rony comunicando sua decisão de terminar a relação com ele e escrever também a Krum aceitando o convite que havia feito. Também, tinha de se preparar para estar linda à noite, pois estava preste a inaugurar um novo e feliz momento em sua vida.

Hermione tomou seu café da manhã às pressas, abriu a janela e imediatamente sua coruja branca de grandes olhos amarelos pousou em seu braço. Ela a entregou dois pergaminhos enrolados lacrados com fitas vermelhas, um para Rony e outro para Krum e assistiu à partida da coruja com a certeza de que estava fazendo a coisa certa, algo que ela já devia ter feito há muito tempo. A insegurança da noite passada deu lugar a uma feroz determinação na mente e no coração de Hermione que no fim da tarde já havia terminado de analisar os relatórios sobre a "Criação de Leis para a Relação com Trouxas" e o artigo sobre "A Importância da Convivência Pacífica entre Bruxos e Trouxas".

Quando relia seu artigo pela última vez tomando uma xícara de chá de maçã, uma coruja mensageira de penas marrons e grandes olhos verdes surgiu na janela da sala de jantar. Em seu bico estava um rolo de pergaminho que ela pegou e abriu imediatamente. A mensagem era de Gina Weasley, sua melhor amiga e irmã de Rony. Nela Gina escreveu que Rony havia contado sobre o fim do noivado e a decisão dela de optar por Krum. Disse que estava feliz por Hermione finalmente encontrar um caminho para sua felicidade, mas disse também que era impossível não perceber a tristeza de Rony que fingiu não se importar com a decisão que ela tomou, porém Gina disse tê-lo ouvido chorar em silêncio, escondido no jardim, sentado aos pés de uma árvore.

Hermione lamentou por Rony, mas ela não imaginava outra forma de resolver tudo sem faze-lo sofrer. Em seguida uma grande coruja de penas negras e olhos âmbar surgiu também na janela da sala de jantar trazendo um pergaminho enrolado em uma fita branca. Ela o desenrolou e dele caiu um belo colar de pedras verdes e brilhantes. Vitor Krum expressava o quanto estava feliz com a decisão de Hermione e o quanto havia esperado por aquele momento. Ele dizia ainda, contar as horas para vê-la.

Hermione examinou o belo colar por alguns minutos e imaginou qual vestido melhor combinaria com ele. Seu lamento por Rony desapareceu e o entusiasmo a tomou. Ela correu para o quarto, tirou do guarda-roupas um vestido e o estendeu sobre a cama. Foi para o banheiro, encheu a banheira de água e acrescentou sais de banho e essências. Hermione tomou um banho longo e relaxante como há muito tempo não tomara devido à sua vida corrida entre o Ministério da Magia e suas pesquisas para os livros que escrevia. Em seu dia-a-dia Hermione levava no máximo meia hora para se arrumar e sair para o trabalho, mas aquela noite de sábado era especial, tudo tinha de estar perfeito e ela levou quatro horas para ficar pronta. Quando ela saiu de seu quarto e atravessou a sala de estar em direção à porta da rua um perfume suave de flores do campo que saia dela encheu a casa. Antes de sair checou toda a casa para ver se tudo estava em ordem como sempre fazia, respirou fundo e alguns passos depois já caminhava por seu bairro de casinhas charmosas e de ruas tranqüilas, bem iluminadas e arborizadas. A noite estava levemente fria e a lua cheia prateada estava pálida no céu negro de poucas estrelas. "Noite perfeita para estar a dois", pensou Hermione caminhando em direção ao luxuoso e romântico Red Wine.

Numa rua escura e pouco convidativa, Hermione parou diante de um velho e alto muro de paredes descascadas e tijolos à mostra onde havia um pequeno portão de madeira escura. A fachada do lugar dava um aspecto de construção abandonada o que era um ótimo disfarce para um restaurante freqüentado por bruxos. Ela empurrou o portão que se abriu com um estranho rangido, esperou que um grupo de trouxas passasse por ela na calçada, olhou para os lados e, não vendo mais ninguém, entrou e fechou o portão que rangeu novamente.

**§§§**

Hermione fez uma caminhada de dez passos por um pequeno corredor escuro e estreito e logo estava às portas do Red Wine. Um bruxo elegantemente trajado de preto se encontrava de pé junto a uma suntuosa porta de vidros coloridos em forma de arco. O bruxo abriu a porta para Hermione com um leve movimento de varinha e disse curvando-se:

Tenha uma boa noite, senhorita.

Obrigada, respondeu Hermione com um breve sorriso.

Hermione passou pela porta que se fechou suavemente atrás de si. O Red Wine não estava muito cheio o que deixava o lugar deliciosamente calmo. As paredes do luxuoso e amplo restaurante eram cobertas por um belo papel de parede vinho bordado por motivos florais em fios de prata, ornamentadas por candelabros prateados com velas de luzes muito vivas e belos quadros de flores e delicadas bailarinas. As mesas redondas eram prateadas cobertas por toalhas de cetim cor de vinho também bordadas por suaves fios de prata, as cadeiras também combinavam com a cor do papel de parede e tinham o assento e o encosto acolchoados e aveludados o que proporcionava muito conforto. No ar, havia um suave perfume de jasmim e rosas e um agradável som de piano dava ao ambiente um aconchegante tom romântico. Ao centro do salão, sob um belíssimo e grande lustre de gotas de cristal, estava um elegante bruxo de smoking preto sentado ao piano e ao seu lado havia uma linda bruxa loira, magra, de cabelos presos para trás, olhos azuis, trajando um vestido preto brilhante que combinava com seus brincos e pulseiras. Ela estava elegantemente de pé junto ao pianista se preparando para cantar e seus sapatos pretos de salto a deixavam ainda mais alta do que já era.

A bela bruxa loira começou a entoar uma canção romântica acompanhada pelas suaves notas do piano:

"_Share my life  
Take me for what I am  
Cause I'll never change  
All my colors for you  
Take my love  
I'll never ask for too much  
Just all that you are  
And everything that you do"_

Hermione olhou a seu redor à procura de Vitor Krum e naquele instante um garçom de cabelos tão pretos quanto suas roupas e de nariz pontudo elegantemente se aproximou dela:

Senhorita Granger?

Sim, sou eu.

O cavalheiro a aguarda. Por favor, siga-me.

Ela seguiu o garçom até à mesa onde estava Vitor Krum que se levantou bruscamente ao ver Hermione de cabelos presos no alto da cabeça com cachos desfiados na altura das orelhas. No pescoço, ela usava o colar de esmeraldas que combinava perfeitamente com seu vestido verde e reto de tecido acetinado. O decote valorizava seu belo pescoço adornado pelo brilho do colar. Em seus pés, sandálias pretas de salto enfeitadas por discretas pedrinhas brilhantes combinavam com sua bolsa de mão. Krum se aproximou, agradeceu ao garçom com um sinal de mão e conduziu Hermione até à mesa onde uma garrafa de vinho tinto descansava em meio à duas taças de cristal um jarro de prata contendo uma rosa vermelha.

Você está maravilhosa, minha cara.

Hermione sorriu e o agradeceu.

"Don't make me close one more door  
I don't want to hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
Or must I imagine you there  
Don't walk away from me  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing  
If I don't have you"

A bela voz da bruxa loira enchia o lugar e os casais das mesas próximas se acariciavam suavemente nas mãos e trocavam olhares apaixonados.

Aprecio muito as canções de amor compostas por trouxas, disse Hermione quebrando o silêncio que se seguiu enquanto Krum a olhava boquiaberto.

Ah, sim. Eu também gosto muito, embora não conheça muitas. Você gostou do vinho que lhe mandei.

Sim. Estava delicioso. Vou guardá-lo para tomar em ocasiões especiais para que dure mais tempo possível.

Era essa a intenção, minha querida, que você se lembrasse de mim toda vez que provasse o vinho.

Vou lembrar sempre do vinho e também do colar, disse Hermione tocando o colar em seu pescoço. Obrigada, é maravilhoso, ela continuou.

Esse colar estava na minha família a duas gerações, porém jamais havia estado tão belo no pescoço de uma mulher como o vejo agora.

Hermione, que até então havia mantido uma postura rígida, procurando não demonstrar nenhuma euforia demasiada, não conteve a emoção e um calor lhe percorreu por inteiro ao ouvir o que Krum acabava de lhe dizer.

"I don't really need to look very much farther  
I don't want ot have to go where you don't follow  
I'm hold back again this passion inside I can't run from  
Myself there's nowhere to hide  
Your love I remember forever"

Vitor, eu não.. eu não sabia que se tratava de algo tão importante assim para você...

Importante para mim é você, minha querida, interrompeu Krum no momento em que enchia as taças de vinho. Um brinde à bruxa mais linda da noite, você. Hermione pegou sua taça e respondeu:

Um brinde a nós dois. Em seguida as duas taças tilintaram no ar sob o som da canção romântica.

"Don't make me close one more door  
I don't want to hurt anymore stay in  
My arms if you dare"

"Tudo está perfeito", pensou Hermione olhando Vitor Krum por cima da borda da taça de cristal sorrindo para ela, elegante em seu terno preto com os cabelos molhados penteados para trás. Noite perfeita, lugar perfeito, homem perfeito, vinho, presentes, tudo, absolutamente tudo, muito perfeito. Por que, então Hermione Granger ainda se sentia como se um buraco estivesse aberto em seu peito? Era o que ela se perguntava enquanto Krum elogiava o seu último artigo publicado no Profeta Diário.

A bruxa loira cantava uma canção bruxa que falava de alguém que teve a vida incrivelmente transformada para melhor quando finalmente encontrou o amor. Krum então, convidou Hermione para uma dança, mas ela elegantemente recusou dizendo não ser uma boa dançarina e ele discordou dizendo que ela dançou maravilhosamente bem quando estiveram juntos no Baile de Inverno da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts anos atrás. Percebendo que Hermione estava relutante, Krum não insistiu mais no assunto.

Meia hora depois, Hermione sorria descontraída das histórias engraçadas que Krum contava sobre suas aventuras mundo a fora participando de diversos torneios de quadribol. Porém, sua gargalhada espontânea cessou bruscamente no momento em que ela observou um bruxo alto e ruivo entrar no café de braços dados com uma bruxa de cabelos escuros e longos.

Hermione reagiu como se estivesse diante de uma grande catástrofe. Seus olhos não piscavam, seu coração batia descompassado dentro do peito e sua garganta se tornou seca apesar do fabuloso vinho que bebia. O casal de bruxos que havia acabado de chegar era composto por Rony Weasley trajando calça preta e casaco marrom e Lilá Brown, muito sorridente com um longo vestido azul claro salpicado de pontinhos brilhantes. O garçom conduziu o casal recém chegado a uma mesa do outro lado do luxuoso salão e os convidou a sentar-se.

Hermione, está tudo bem? Hermione? A voz de Krum a fez despertar do choque.

Sim, sim, está tudo ótimo, mentiu Hermione forçando um breve sorriso.

Enquanto Krum falava sobre quanto tempo havia se passado desde a última vez que esteve em um lugar tão agradável como aquele e de como tudo estava encantador, Hermione manteve-se olhando fixamente para ele, porém totalmente perdida na confusão de seus pensamentos. Um misto de raiva, ciúme, inveja e insegurança ocupava seu coração e a mente. "Ron e Lilá Brown"? "Como pode ser"? "E eu aqui preocupado com os sentimentos dele. Pelo visto ele já se recuperou muito bem", pensava Hermione em meio à conversa de Krum. Por várias vezes, disfarçadamente, fingindo ajeitar os cabelos, Hermione olhou para a mesa onde Rony e Lilá estavam. Eles conversavam animados e estavam sentados muito próximos um do outro ao contrário dela e Krum que se encontravam frente a frente à mesa. Krum falava do tempo e de como estava esfriando no momento em que Hermione olhou novamente para a mesa de Rony e teve a impressão que ele fez o mesmo. Lilá virou o rosto dele para si ao perceber a presença de Hermione e beijou-o rapidamente nos lábios.

Vitor, disse Hermione levantando-se bruscamente da mesa. Vamos dançar, completou puxando-o pelo braço antes mesmo que ele respondesse.

A bruxa loira, elegantemente sentada sobre o piano, cantava mais uma canção de amor muito concentrada e de olhos fechados. A luz do ambiente reduziu quando ela começou a cantar e além de Krum e Hermione, outros casais também foram para o centro do salão do Red Wine. Krum pegou Hermione pela cintura suavemente e segurou sua mão dando início a passos lentos que a música exigia. Sobre o ombro de Krum, Hermione observava Rony e Lilá mais uma vez sem prestar a atenção ao que ele lhe dizia. Rony olhou em direção a ela e Hermione aproximou sua cabeça do ombro de Krum, começou a dançar com de rosto colado ao dele e fechando os olhos deslizou suavemente sua mão pelas costas de seu parceiro. Ela abriu os olhos segundos depois e percebeu que a mesa de Rony estava vazia. "Será que ele não suportou me ver junto a Krum?", Hermione se perguntou. Porém, rapidamente teve uma resposta. A uma pequena distância dela, logo depois de dois casais, Rony e Lilá também dançavam e ela estava com a boca muito próxima à orelha dele parecendo sussurrar alguma coisa que o fazia rir.

Não precisa fazer isso, disse Krum inesperadamente a Hermione.

O quê?

Está me usando para fazer ciúmes no Weasley. Não precisa fazer isso. É visível que ele ainda está apaixonado por você, pois não tira os olhos da gente desde que chegou com a garota de azul. Hermione tirou a cabeça do ombro de Krum assustada, pois até então, pensava ter a situação sob controle achando que ele não percebia nada.

Eu? Mas, eu não...

Não precisa tentar disfarçar. Você está diferente desde que ele chegou, seu coração está acelerado e você está trêmula, Hermione.

Ela pensou em mentir, negar, fazer uma pose de ofendida, mas logo desistiu e só conseguiu pedir desculpas a Krum e ambos voltaram para a mesa.

Desculpe mais uma vez, Vitor. Está tudo tão perfeito e eu estou estragando tudo.

Não, não está, minha querida. Vendo-a assim, demonstrando seus sentimentos tão puramente me faz admirá-la ainda mais. Confesso que o meu desejo é de tirar você daqui e levar para um lugar onde jamais possa ver Weasley novamente. Gostaria de ir até o meio do salão e surrá-lo por fazer sofrer uma garota como você, mas eu compreendo que isso está além da minha vontade.

Hermione se sentia péssima e a cada palavra que Krum dizia ela piorava. Desejou mil vezes que ele a tivesse xingado por usá-lo e ido embora sem olhar para trás, mas não, ele estava ali, gentil e compreensível e Hermione se sentindo mais culpada a cada frase que ele pronunciava. Não queria jamais magoar alguém como Vitor Krum. Enquanto ele lhe acariciava a mão suavemente ela nem se deu conta que a música havia mudado, que os casais haviam se sentaram novamente e que Rony e Lilá haviam desaparecido do Red Wine Wizard.

Mais vinho, senhorita? O garçom despertou Hermione.

Sim, ela respondeu olhando para os lados e percebeu que Krum não estava mais à sua frente e sim a seu lado ainda segurando a sua mão.

Hermione bebeu um gole do vinho, recolocou a taça sobre a mesa e lentamente Krum deslizou sua mão pelo braço de Hermione indo em direção ao pescoço até que chegou à nuca e com gesto lento puxou-lhe a cabeça para frente fazendo seus lábios tocarem os dele, fecharam os olhos e um beijo suave aconteceu. Hermione estava firmemente de olhos fechados, esforçando-se para tirar a imagem de Rony de sua cabeça, tentando se concentrar apenas naquele momento que vivia junto a Krum que a beijava gentil e delicadamente.

Hermione levou as duas mãos aos ombros de Krum e o afastou devagar e apesar do esforço, não havia conseguido se concentrar e nem se convencer de que estava fazendo a coisa certa ao eleger Krum para ser seu companheiro. Ele a olhou profundamente e ambos se mantiveram em silêncio. Hermione levou a mão até o pescoço, acariciou o colar de esmeraldas e o retirou.

Não posso aceitar, Vitor, ela disse estendendo o colar para ele. Deve dar algo tão importante assim apenas a alguém que realmente possa corresponder ao seu amor. Krum não protestou e se manteve segurando o colar enquanto Hermione se levantava da mesa.

Não sei se algum dia poderá me perdoar, mas saiba que jamais esquecerei alguém como você. E de pé ela o beijou na testa e se foi caminhando lentamente em direção à saída.

Krum levou o colar junto ao peito e o garçom que assistiu à cena se aproximou dele perguntando:

Desculpe a intromissão, senhor, mas por que a deixou ir sem insistir? Krum olhou para o garçom pensando apenas em pedir a conta e não responder àquela pergunta tão impertinente, mas respondeu:

Porque ela jamais olhará para mim do jeito que olha para ele.

**§§§**

Do lado de fora do Red Wine Wizard, Hermione se afastava a cada passo e o vento frio contrastava com as lágrimas quentes que rolavam em seu rosto. Ela chorava por Krum, por ela mesma e principalmente pela dor de saber que naquele momento, Rony deveria estar em algum lugar se divertindo com Lilá Brown enquanto sofria sozinha pelas ruas escuras da cidade. Rony fora mais forte que ela, superou mais depressa o fim do relacionamento e a solidão já não era mais problema para ele. Quanto a Hermione, outrora tivera que fazer uma escolha entre o amor de dois homens, passou horas se arrumando para a noite perfeita e naquele momento estava linda e sozinha como jamais havia estado em toda a sua vida.

Hermione caminhava lenta e desanimada, o vento frio a obrigou a cruzar os braços que hora descruzava para secar as lágrimas com as costas das mãos. No céu negro da noite, havia manchas pálidas formadas por algumas nuvens, a lua estava perdida entre elas e estrelas solitárias de lusinhas fracas teimavam em surgir em alguns pontos da escuridão do horizonte noturno. O vento varria folhas de árvores e jornais velhos pelas calçadas e Hermione trocava seus passos lentos em meio a eles. Ela dobrou uma esquina e passou por um grupo de cinco jovens trouxas bêbados e barulhentos. Alguns passos depois notou uma sombra atrás de si e discretamente levou a mão dentro da bolsa apalpando sua varinha e quando se virou, deparou-se com um homem de chapéu escuro, roupas pretas e luvas brancas. Ele tinha o rosto coberto de tinta branca e uma lágrima negra estava pintada logo abaixo de um dos olhos. O homem tirou o chapéu e fez uma reverência a ela curvando-se e começou silenciosamente a circular em volta dela numa espécie de dança que misturava giros e saltos. Ela logo constatou que se tratava de um mímico e sorriu, Hermione adorava a arte dos trouxas. O homem parou de dançar diante dela e Hermione abriu novamente a bolsa para retirar uma moeda, mas ele a deteve, levou a mão aos olhos como se estivesse secando lágrimas e em seguida levou a mão ao rosto dela secando suas lágrimas de verdade. Em seguida, ele levou a mão à orelha dela, fez uma expressão de profunda dúvida e vagarosamente retirou a mão fechada de sua orelha. Quando ele a abriu, na palma de sua mão havia uma pequena e delicada rosa de papel e Hermione sorriu. O homem então, entregou-lhe a rosa, a aplaudiu e fazendo um gesto de despedida, desapareceu na noite como um anjo enviado apenas para fazê-la sorrir.

Hermione colocou a pequena rosa na bolsa no momento em que cruzava a ponte em forma de arco que a levaria até seu bairro. Alguns passos adiante, observou um casal se beijando recostado na grade lateral da ponte e por um momento Hermione temeu o pior, mas se coração se acalmou quando percebeu que se tratava de um homem alto e loiro abraçado a uma mulher ruiva de vestido vermelho, eles se abraçavam e riam juntos. Hermione passou por eles e um quarteirão depois saiu em uma pracinha redonda que parecia abandonada, sem grama, nem flores e ao centro apenas uma pequena árvore de galhos secos e um velho banco de madeira de tinta branca descascada compunham a paisagem do lugar. No banco, apenas um homem magro estava sentado, sozinho de cabeça abaixada e mãos enfiadas embaixo do casaco. Hermione planejou passar por ele com cautela. O homem parecia dormir, imóvel, com seus cabelos ruivos revoltos ao vento que batia. Ao som dos passos de Hermione, o ele levantou a cabeça e ela pôde contemplar o rosto pálido de Ronald Weasley.

O primeiro impulso de Hermione foi o de simplesmente passar direto e ignorar a presença de Rony, mas não foi capaz de fazê-lo e ficou parada diante dele e nenhum dos dois parecia saber o que dizer.

Hermione! Ele exclamou depois de refeito do susto.

Oi, ela respondeu com voz rouca. Você por aqui?

É, estou tomando ar, respondeu Rony sem olhar para Hermione ciente de aquela foi a pior desculpa que poderia arranjar. Não quer sentar?

Hermione agradeceu e se sentou. Um silêncio profundo se formou entre os dois, o vento havia aumentado e um pedaço de jornal passou rodopiando pelos pés deles. Hermione se encolheu por causa da rajada de vento forte. Imediatamente Rony retirou o seu casaco e falou:

Vista, está bem frio aqui.

Não precisa se incomodar, respondeu Hermione, mas Rony foi logo se aproximando e ajudando-a a colocar o casaco. O gesto de Rony havia sido tão automático que ele nem percebeu o quanto estava perto de Hermione naquele momento. Podia até sentir o cheiro suave do perfume dela e isso o fez lembrar de bons momentos em que esteve com ela sentindo aquele mesmo perfume. Estavam então, cara a cara, olhos nos olhos, não pronunciavam uma única palavra, mas dentro da cabeça de cada um, um turbilhão de frases e pensamentos se atropelavam e por terem muito a dizer não sabiam por onde começar. O vento havia passado, a pracinha estava deserta e a lua continuava perdida entre as nuvens e do céu vinha apenas uma luz fosca e pálida.

Subitamente Rony deu um beijo em Hermione, um beijo que ele pareceu ter ensaiado por todos aqueles minutos em que ficaram calados, perdidos dentro dos olhos um do outro. Era um beijo intenso, os braços dele a envolvia com força, mas os lábios de Rony estavam trêmulos e a respiração totalmente presa. O coração de Hermione estava disparado e ela colocou as mãos nas costas dele. Sua intenção inicial era de retribuir aquele beijo, mas de repente ela virou o rosto retirando seus lábios dos de Rony e empurrou os braços dele para longe de si.

Rony, não podemos fazer isso.

É por causa dele, não é? Perguntou Rony ofegante tentando controlar a voz que saiu sussurrada.

Se você se refere a Krum, não há mais nada entre agente além de amizade. É que é estranho estar aqui com você sabendo que já encontrou outra pessoa, falou Hermione com a voz falsamente segura tentando transparecer que achava normal ele estar saindo com Lilá Brown.

Lilá é legal, mas depois desta noite eu duvido que ela queira sair comigo novamente.

É mesmo? Por quê? Perguntou Hermione tentando parecer casual.

Rony olhou profundamente para Hermione e seus olhos miraram os lábios dela no momento em que ele respondeu:

Porque ela não era você, não eram os seus lábios, não era o seu perfume e não era a sua pele, Mione.

Hermione não se conteve e lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos.

Ron, porque que tem que ser assim? Poderíamos estar bem, mas essas brigas, essas malditas brigas... Ela se calou sem conseguir completar o que pensava.

Eu sei que a culpa é minha...

Por que tanto orgulho? Tanto machismo? É tão grave assim eu ganhar mais que você? Ter mais visibilidade? Que importância tem isso?

Então, é isso? É isso que você pensa? Perguntou Rony elevando a voz e prosseguiu gesticulando e falando muito rápido sem encará-la. Ousa, Mione, não é machismo. É que... É que eu tenho medo que você tenha muita fama, percorra o mundo e acabe conhecendo um homem mais rico, mais inteligente do que eu ou mais bem sucedido, sei lá. O jeito que os homens olham para você... Rony passou as mãos pelos cabelos e continuou. Tenho medo que você encontre um homem a sua altura e se dê conta do homem limitado que você tem a seu lado. Eu nunca vou ser um gênio, Mione. Eu odeio livros, sabe disso. É difícil para eu admitir, mas eu tenho medo de te perder e quando eu a vi com Krum, eu pensei que o dia mais temido por mim havia chegado.

Não me interessa homens mais ricos ou mais inteligentes, só me interessa você.

Rony sentiu-se como se houvesse levado um banho de água fria. Esperava que ela fosse xinga-lo, criticá-lo por sua estupidez e então começariam mais uma briga como sempre acontecia, mas Hermione o desarmou com uma única frase.

Enquanto Rony a olhava atônito sem saber o que dizer ela o beijou inesperadamente nos lábios e depois nas fases e falou:

Eu quero só você, com seu quadribol, com sua loja de bobagens, com seu jeito de falar, com seu cheiro, o seu calor... Ela finalmente se calou e beijou os lábios dele com calma e suavidade e mais uma vez ele a envolveu em seus braços com força como se quisesse protege-la de todo os males do mundo. Hermione sentiu um calor intenso percorre-lhe o corpo e aquecendo-lhe o coração. Uma sensação que Vitor Krum não foi capaz de lhe proporcionar com todo o seu romantismo, presentes e restaurantes requintados. Ela estava num velho banco de madeira, de uma praça escura e decadente em um canto qualquer da cidade, mas a falta de luxo e requinte não fazia para Hermione a menor falta naquele momento. Bastava a intensidade de seu desejo para despertar nela a sensação de felicidade, não precisava sequer daquele beijo, bastava o cheiro e o calor do corpo de Rony Weasley.

Gotas frias de chuva rolaram pelos rostos de Rony e Hermione enquanto ainda se beijavam sem se darem conta do mundo em volta deles. Hermione deslizava seus dedos pelos cabelos molhados de Rony e a chuva que se tornava mais intensa parecia não incomodá-los. Hermione percebeu o corpo dele pulsando de desejo, estava rijo, as carícias mais intensas e ela sentia o calor os envolvendo apesar da pele de Rony estar fria por causa da chuva. Ele interrompeu o beijo, aproximou seus lábios do ouvido dela e falou:

Eu te amo, Hermione, como nunca amei ninguém em minha vida. O hálito quente que saiu da boca dele penetrou o ouvido de Hermione excitando-a ainda mais.

Hermione se levantou do banco bruscamente puxando Rony pelo braço fazendo-o ficar de pé também. Tirou a varinha de dentro da bolsa e o abraçou. Em seguida, houve um estralo surdo e Rony e Hermione desaparataram segundos antes da chuva se tornar ainda mais forte. E na visão turva ocasionada pela desaparatação, Rony visualizava e desejava aparatar em meio aos lençóis macios e cheirosos da cama de Hermione. Ele sentiu grande felicidade ao notar que ao aparatarem, estavam na sala estar da casa dela e pode sentir aquele cheiro que lhe era tão familiar e tão desejado. Ronald Weasley sentiu, enfim, paz e felicidade nos braços de sua amada.

No fim de tudo isso venceram as rosas, embora o vinho tinto tivesse sempre um lugar especial na estante e no coração de Hermione Granger.


End file.
